Noraway Building
by aleprbla
Summary: Alex and Miley are tied together, for a new adventure, that if it lasts forever, they will be dead...Now they are short stories!No romance between Alex and Miley, read its suspense and supernatural...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys again...here's NORAWAY BUILDING

* * *

**Miley POV**

So, i was finishing stretching out from my sleep.

And my phone rang.

After I picked it up, the only thing I wished to hear, is that i got a new assignment.

I work for the SOS, the Some One Saves.

I work for the company in Switzerland, because there are many more agents around the world.

' originally from Tennessee, but i heard this place is much quieter...

I live by myself in an apartment, which i use my college money to buy it.

I didn't needed it since i got accepted by the SOS.

I live across the street from my older brother Jackson.

He just lives in another apartment and stuff, but that's another story.

Anyway, i've been in the SOS for 6 years, and I've been proving historic figures wrong in all of them, searching and researching places that were well known.

By now, im dressed and on my way to work.

I drive through a pair of streets, and park in front of a abandoned house.

I now, it sounds the classic way to hide a lair, but since we strapped white sheets on the sealing to simulate ghosts, nobody got the nerve to get in, lol.

**Dialogue**

**w/Miley**

*Miley jumps to the rug, which it opens into a really deep hole*

*She lands inside a high-tech/underground world with some guys and woman hanging around with lab coats and stuff*

*Miley throws her keys to the nearest counter, drops her coat into the floor, which someone picks up and hangs it*

Miley:*to the lab*hey people...

People:*low*hey...

Miley:*to a guy back in the room*so whats today place?

Guy:you now the 666th street in the borders?

Miley:the one near the woods?

Guy:*nods*

Miley:NO, please!that's the most dangerous street in Switzerland, Nick, the most dangerous in Europe.

Nick:it isn't working...

Miley:damn.

Nick:dude, those are the rumors, that's your job, to see if they are real or not...*types something in laptop*

Miley:fine, ill go.*kisses Nick*bye

Nick:*sighs*

**Alex POV(10 hours before)**

I picked up my keys and ran down the stairs of my house, where my little brother, Max, and I lived.

It was actually my house but Max doesn't have any job or funds to find a place.

And hes just adorable!

Anyway, I work for the SOS for like, when I was born.

My brother is also in there too.

I never met my parents, assuming they gave me for adoption to the company.

They did the same with my brother, but still i never saw them.

Anyway, they called me for a special mission all the way in Switzerland.

I live in New York...

So is kinda hard.

So, i said goodbye to Max, I jumped in the car with the baggage packed, heading to the airport, and after 10 hours i arrived there.

**Dialogue**

**w/ Alex**

Alex:*to herself*where would it be the 666th street?

*Alex parks in front of some closed gates where there's another girl about her age, in front of them, staring at them*

Alex:*gets out*hey

Miley:umm hey*looks back and then front again*

Alex:are these closed?*tries to pull them*

Miley:don't bother, there are.

Alex:i need to get to a building in there?

Miley:me too...

Alex:in what street?

Miley:the 666th...

Alex:*takes her badge out*

Miley:*thinking the same thing, takes her badge too*

Alex:so, from what SOS are you?

Miley:from here..*tries to push the gates*you?

Alex:New York.

Miley:wow.

Alex:yep.

*they look at each other, and they both try to jump over it, successing*

Miley:*dusting herself off after falling*

Alex:*cough*we made it without my bags..

Miley:you wanna get them?

Alex:no, ill get them tomorrow...

*Miley and Alex walk deep into the weird looking community...*

Miley:is getting dark, we have to find this street fast before night comes in...

Alex:don't worry, its so dark, maybe nobody lives here anymore.

Miley:*gulp*

Alex:hey!hey!*points to a sign*that's it!

Miley:that says 999fs

Alex:*turns around*

Miley:666st!

A and M:*enter the dark into the street*

Miley:damn, is night!

Alex:this is so not NY.

Miley:look over there...

*Alex and Miley look at the corner of the street, into a really tall building, made entirely of bricks*

A and M:thats it, Noraway Building.

* * *

Guys details:

Miley is not Hannah

Alex is not a wizard

the storyline from both stories is totally different...

Review and Comment!

ALEXX


	2. No way

hey guys maybe short chapter

* * *

*as the approach the building*

Alex:wait, you're going there too?

Miley:of course...maybe

Alex:*sighs*

*they keep walking, then they enter*

*they enter a mugsy place where it seems like no one's been there for the past 50 years..*

Miley:ew.

Alex:lets go, we gotta find a room.

*they both find a room, were just a strike of moon lighting is seen*

*they settle*

Alex:*finds a plastic door on the wall, and Miley is in the other side*

Miley:*sees it too*

Alex:why the hell is this here?

Miley:*hearing it*dunno, but ill figure it out when im back from my zzz...

Alex:*knocks on the door to see if its secure*

*just imagine the too girls staring at each other through the 'invisible door'*

Alex:*jumps to bed*

Miley:*does the same*

Alex:*stands up again*you never told me your name

Miley:*stands up too*im Miley Stewart...

Alex:Alex Russo

*they shake hands from over the plastic door*

Miley:you came from NY just to get here?

Alex:i've been to worst, i had to fly to Argentina once...

Miley:most of my missions are local, maybe all of them...

Alex:yeah, wait *takes out phone*

Miley:who you calling?

Alex:my bro, so let him now i arrived...

Phone:*tone**tone**tone*im sorry but connections in your phone are not avaible in your zone.

Alex:*hanging up*stupid virezon phones..

Miley:*throws her phone from over the plastic door*

Alex: thanks.

Phone:*says same thing*

Alex:dammit!*throws phone back*

Miley:*sigh*you have a brother?

Alex:yeah, 15, his name is Max.

Miley:i have a brother, 19, his name is Jackson.

Alex:my brother is so screwed up that he lives in my house.

Miley:my brother lives across the street from me.

Alex:lucky.

Miley:*smiles*

Alex:hey why dont i come over there?we can chat some more!

Miley:sure.

Alex:*stands up and runs to the door*

*Alex runs outside to walk to Mileys room, she does, and she enters*

*she enters the room, and finds out she reenter her own room*

MIley:*from the other side*what happened?

Alex:idk

*Alex runs outside again runs the hallway to Mileys room and enters*

Miley:*again, from the other side of the room*hey again, you changed your mind?

Alex:no!i try running i dont move!

*Alex, for the last time, tries to runs to the end of the hallway, but she discover she isn't moving at all*

* * *

LOLOL

Review and Comment!


	3. I could cry

Hey guys how u doin?

* * *

**Alex POV**

It was impossible.

I kept running and running, but i never reached end.

I entered my room, I called Miley to come see what was happening outside.

We ran at each other, trying to reach our hands but it wasn't possible.

We were stuck.

Stuck in that space for god knows how long.

I was so scared, but still, I was a well-trained agent and I didnt cry.

Well, i did, inside.

Miley was staring at me, like i was doing to her.

We were trying to figure out what was that we were going to do.

We just entered our rooms again, looking for an answer for all this...

We tried cutting the floor with a pocket knife, screaming for help, using any device in our belts to get the hell outta there.

Didn't work.

Anyway, in the last minute, Miley had the craziest idea ever.

**Dialogue**

**w/ Miley and Alex**

Miley:lets jump out the balcony!

Alex:Miley, serious ideas...

Miley: no really, we take the sheets for parachutes and we jump out, enter again, and, if we need to, repeat until we know what is happening.

Alex:still it doesn't make any sense.

Miley:*pulls out the bed sheets, and jumps out*

Alex:*follows her quickly*

*Both girls are looking down, or shutting her eyes close*

Alex:um...

Miley:were not falling...

Alex:AAAAAAHHHHH!

Miley:sush it! someone can hear us!

Alex:why do you think im screaming!

Miley:AAAAHHHHH!

Alex:*sigh*you're not really creative are you?

*still hanging in the sheets, they both hover to the balcony, they land, they go inside and close the doors behind them*

Alex:*takes out laptop*

Phone:*vibrates and shows Harper's photo in the front*

Alex:*Pushes red button*

Miley:who was it?

Alex:nobody.

Miley:*sigh*i cant believe there's a plastic door seperating both of us, and why?

Alex:yeah, wont people in that time like their privacy?

Miley:*takes out phone*

Alex:*types something on laptop*omg.

Miley:what?what did you find out?

Alex: someone died in here!

Miley:*starts running to the balcony*

Alex:JOKE!

Miley:*sigh*you know, were from the SomeOne Saves, but if you are ready to fall into a volcano im not going to save you!

Alex:...

Miley:...

Phone:*shows Harper's picture*

Alex:*presses red button*

Miley:it again?

Alex:why do you care?

Miley:because im alone

Alex:*sigh**runs to the balcony and screams*IS SOMEBODY THERE?

Miley:dont try.

**Miley POV**

Believe it or not, that place was not all that surprise.

Not after going through the 666th street.

Who names a street that way anyway?

Maybe is by order.

"o".

Never the less, i, and maybe Alex, need to find a way out of this building, fast.

* * *

Sorry guys for the really short chapter, but school is killing me.

Anyway, dont forget to review and comment.

And, btw, tell all you friends if you like it or not, because i say so.:)

Lol


	4. Come on, come on, come on

hey guys *starts dancing around* im taking the christmas break from dec 17 to jan 9 k?

* * *

**Alex POV**

For the last time, we tried the weirdest thing.

We were, outta of our minds.

We burn the curtains.

DONT SCREAM!

We tried to, but the wind kept blowing it away, even if the balcony door was closed.

We tought if we burn the whole building down, us escaping, we could move to Russia, change or identities, become blonde and stuff, the house wont follow us .

Nobodys here.

Nobodys here.

Nobodys here. Alex.

Nobodys here.

Ok im going crazy...

Miley is kinda doing the same thing.

Weve been eating from an apple plant someone left outside.

They looked brand new!

No, seriously.

Anyway, there was no way of getting outta there.

We tried calling from our cellphones when we were in the air out the balcony.

We stiill didnt fell.

And the phones still wont work.

Worst thing, the internet is gone.

And theres no electricity.

I hate this place.

I don't know why I accepted a mission in the 666th street...

Miley thought of the same thing didn't she?

Well, lets see if this works...

**Dialogue**

**w/ Max**

Max:*playing the drums really loud, but not loud enough to hear the knock**answers door*

Harper:hey*enters the house*

Max:hey?

Harper:i heard Alex and her new mission, im goign to help her, and so are you, and so is Mason...

Max:i though he works on the SOS for England.

Harper:he does, and I call him, pack up, where going to Switzerland...

**w/Jackson**

Lily:*at door*hey

Jackson:what the hell are you doing here?

Lily:im happy to see you too...

Jackson:*sigh*

Oliver:*enters*hey people...

Lily:hey

Jackson:cant you go home?theres not a party in here...

Lily:yeah, blah blah *to Oliver* ill unpack the bags

Jackson:shouldnt Oliver do th-

Oliver:*covering Jacksons mouth*i need her away from now...

Jackson:why?

Oliver:i heard about Miley, im going to 666th street...

**Miley POV**

Me and Alex were drawing doodles in the plastic door between us, facing each other...

Alex was drawing stick figures with bullhorns on it, and I was drawing hearts, and sometimes stars...

It sounds lame, but we were so bored, and somewhat scared.

We didn't sleep or stood awake well.

The place looks haunted, but maybe is that were pulling each other again into the room, so we wouldnt go.

But that would just be stupid.

We werent scared anymore.

Hence we sleep at night with that thought of being trapped, almost perfectly normal.

The only scary thing out there...

Was that, I knew that, I was trained in the SOS to manage each situation.

But Noraway Building was a whole new level.

* * *

So, what did you think?

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!

OR JUST REVIEW

ORE JUST COMMENT

PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

LOL see ya guys


	5. How to survive

woot woot

* * *

**Miley POV**

Well while I listened to some voices out of my front door, which seemed kinda ghostly, i walked to the balcony to get some freakin air.

The room was small and comfy, but for that reason you had to go outside each 5 minutes or so...

Never the less, when I got outside, i saw over the density of the trees, i saw the gate with 2 cars in front of it.

I saw Oliver and his black convertible, him staring at the gate with his leather jacket looking good as always.

The other car was a silver van with a red-haired girl in front of it, a short curlied-hair boy exploring the area, and a guy with brown hair and it was somewhat tall.

I reconized them, Oliver is from the SOS, even if Jackson or Lily dont know about the company.

And i figure if anyone else was in this sad, gray-like place, were agents too.

The first thing I did is tell Alex, heck, nobody else was there to listen.

**Dialogue**

**w/Friends reunion!**

Miley:ALLLEEEEEEXXXXXXXX!

Alex:*zzz*what?

Miley:we have new recruits coming...

Alex:what, why, who, where?

MIley:in the front gate*runs to the closet*

Alex:what, why, who?

Miley:4 new people*takes a shirt and some pants(she was in shorts)*

Alex:what, why?

Miley:how do i knoooow?*falls trying to put on pants*

Alex:what?

Miley:...

Alex:*does what Miley does but faster**gets outside on the balcony*omg

Miley:*gets outside too*what

Alex:thats my friend, my brother, and my boyfriend*points to everyone*and i dont know who that fourth is...

Miley:thats my friend...

Alex:they are going to get themselves killed.

Miley:omg,*takes her phone and throws it to their direction*

*the phone swings back before even leaving the buildings air*

Miley:*catches the phone*wow

Alex:i hope they dont know how to get in...

Miley:but we wanted somebody to saves us...

Alex:they are going to get traped too...

Miley:*pauses and thinks* HEY GUUUUYYYYSSSS!

Alex:THEY CANT HEAR YOU!

Miley:BUT I CAN!

Alex and Miley:aaand stop.

Alex:well at least we wont be alone...

Miley:we werent alone the past 4 days...

Alex:you were at the other side of a double room and our balconies are not connected...

Miley:so?

Alex:*points at the people*look

*the people is climbing up the gate and falling*

Alex:maybe they introduced themselves...

Miley:*places her hands in her face, covering it*

**Harper POV**

Well, if you wanna know me, i was in the SOS as long as Alex, and Max, and Mason.

We were all left in the company when we were born.

Later, Mason left to SOS England after we noticed his english accent...

Mmm, apperantly Alex fell in love with that...

Anyway, we all reported Alex and another chick back here, so we had to get in.

I havent seen her in years, and were supposed to be best friends.

Max was also crazy about this.

Mason was too, but he hadnt see any of us in years.

Maybe Alex.

Never the less, we had to get in Noraway Bulding.

* * *

SSOOOOOOOOOO?  
PLZ REVIEW AND COMMENT I KEEP DOING THE STORIES AND NO ONE POSTS COMMENTS...

-ALEXXthat is my actual name


	6. My memories

Helop ppl who finish school already?

* * *

**Alex POV**

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

I still couldn't believe all of them where here...

I looked down trying to reconsider what i was going to do.

Then again, i couldn't do anything at the moment.

I saw all of them, desperately calling someone, and apparently failing.

It was pretty possible they were trying to call us...

I just wanted to see them close again, but not trapped forever in this sickening building.

I never thought I would say this, but, im screwed.

Me and Miley have nothing else to do, thats it, were done, we, we cant do anything.

Its just so unfair.

I mean, how the hell were we suppose to know about the possible hunting's of Noraway Building.

It was never in the news, in the web, or any historical data that would tell us what exactly happened in here that made people stop going here.

Back to this time, I saw the far away people, walking one by one to the triple 6 street, and i could see that because the balcony and Miley's were face to face to the other side of the street.

**Dialogue**

**w/ Miley and Alex**

Miley:*goes out to the balcony* Alex!look their here...

Alex:*looks to Miley and then to the crowd*

Max:Alex!

*Alex and Miley could hear him and then the rest of the crowd*

Alex:Max!were here!

Miley:Oliver can you hear me?

Oliver:*to the crowd*i see them mouthing but i dont hear screaming

Harper:maybe they are too tall, cmon, lets go inside

*the crowd goes inside while Miley and Alex are screaming, warning them not to get in...

Miley:they wont listen, what happened?

Alex:*looks behind her, walks slowly to the door and opens it*i have no idea...-

Miley:well*walks to the door, opening it*GUYS!CAN YOU HEAR US NOW?

Crowd:YEAH!

Miley:oh my gosh.

Alex:you think they will know what floor we are in?

Mason:*behind her*yea.

Alex:AAAHHH!*jumps to Mason and hugs him tightly*i missed you so much!*both get inside*

Miley:*sees the rest of the crowd walking to her, Oliver joins to Miley's room, while Harper and Max walk to Alex's room, somehow knowing it was her*hi Olive

Oliver:-er, my name is Oliver..

Miley:okay Olive.

Oliver:...

Alex:*serious mode*guys*walks to bed, the rest following her*i think you all will be stuck here...

Harper:what do you mean?

Alex:go outside, and try to walk to the end of the hallway..

Harper:why?

Alex:just do it...

Harper:*stands up, and walks to the hallway and tries walking to the end**panicking*

Alex:told ya.

**Miley POV**

I saw how they all realized and the kept wondering the next thing they were going to do.

Me and Oliver kept talking about how was him and Oliver.

Apparently they broke up.

Something about forgetting her birthday.

He and me are the only one in the Stewarts group from the SOS.

And he didnt tell Jackson about the company or about the break up.

Nothing is going good, and nothing will get better if we are just sitting here.

* * *

Lame.

Review and...

...

...comment...


	7. That was so not funny

Hey guys, short story, sorry

* * *

**Alex POV**

Well, we certainly did better this time.

After waking up at 5 am, i just got the nerve to wake up everyone else.

Yeah, after that, before doing anything else, we tried together to use all of our forces to break the force field that was keeping us in there...

We did it!

We were so happy we got out, finally.

We hugged the people that was in the other room.

Anyway, we quickly got over the freedom, running to the exit trying to get the hell outta there.

**Dialogue**

**w/ everyone**

*everyone is running to the front door*

Miley:*stops*guys...

Alex:*turns around* what?

Miley:we cant leave the building until we complete our mission.

Alex:*to everyone else*she's right you know...

Oliver:thats you two mission, not ours, but ill help.

Miley:*smiles*

Harper:*pulling Max and Mason to the front*us too.

Alex:well*turns the flashlight in her hand on*let's get searching...

*everyone goes they're separate ways, where Harper arrives at a giant ballroom in the edge*

Harper:wow, this place is huge...

*door closes from behind*

Harper:guys!not funny!

*Harper tries to open the door, but fails*

Harper:guys?

* * *

Oooh comment and review im mixing it up...


	8. Run away from Noraway

Guys, this chapter will be a little longer...  
I have more time woot woot btw, this is the last post till jan 10...

* * *

Harper:*still pulling and pushing*GUYS!

Alex:*runs to the door*Harper, what happened?

Harper:*through the door*the door closed behind me and it got stuck...

Alex:ill try to open it*kicks the door**fails*ouch.*jumps around one legged*

Mason:*runs to the door and kicks it open*

Harper:*sigh*thanks, i thought i would be stuck again...

Mason:no prob.

Miley:*runs past everyone to the end of the room*

Everyone but Max:*follows her*

Max:ill stay here, making sure the door doesnt close...

Miley:this place is giant...i think there are more floor rooms behind this one*listen through the wall*

*imagine all of them in a dark room, almost no light just their flashlights8

Oliver:*wipes dust from the wall*

Everyone:*coughs*

*btw, they are all crouched*

Alex:*stands up*this seems giant, but yet so the hell did the company wanted us to search stuff in this place...?

Harper:the question is, what stuff?

Max:*from the door* maybe thats including anything that you could survive in the room!

Alex:exactly how is that possible?

Miley:dont ask me...

Mason:wait*takes out phone**tries to call*there is still no signal...

Alex:maybe it works from outside...

Oliver:can we stick to the ballroom please?

Max:*from the door*i agree with long hair!

Alex:*walks to the side of the room and then flashes the flashlight to a dark figure*umm guys...

Miley:*stands up and goes to her position*whats the matter?

Alex:whats that?*points with flash light*

A and Miley:AAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

Ooooh classic cliffhanger

merry christmas remember, next chapter comes jan 10


	9. Final days

Hey guys, i haven't been getting enough review,(at least for me _)sooo, this would be the last episode, i will try that the next series(jan 17) will be so much better...

* * *

**w/ Lilly and Jackson**

*the scene where Alex and Miley were screaming, it cut off*

*this is settled after*

Lilly:*takes some chips from a drawer in the kitchen*

Jackson:*from the living room*LILLY!

Lilly:sheesh, IM COMING!*walks into the room*wasup?

Jackson:look at the news

TV:last night, a group of people were taking sight in the 666th street here in Switzerland, were is located the Noraway Building.

In this 7 story-building was found 6 unidentified bodies with no sight of murder...

Lilly:Jackson, were are Miley and Oliver?

*Jackson stares a Lilly for a long time, and scene cuts, finishing the stories*

* * *

Im kinda crying right now *sniff*  
Anyway check my new story(please, this one is good* next week ;)


End file.
